


The Love of My life, The Darkness, The Light

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: Jenuh dikekang orang tua, seorang brondong minta dibawa kabur sama om-om. Baca selengkapnya di -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> semacam rewriting hades-persephone AU dengan hades!junhui dan persephone!wonwoo | Rate M just in case, tapi tetep halal gap lah | kenapa jeonghan sama haseul? karna pengen aja lmao | sedikit twist di karakter persephone lmao idk

**

Dunia ini, sebagaimana yang Wonwoo ketahui, hanyalah sebuah lukisan berbingkai kayu yang tebal dan hanya bisa dia lihat tapi takkan pernah terjangkau olehnya. Wonwoo cuma tahu kalau lukisan itu indah dengan segala warna, gelap yang bisa berubah menjadi terang, kadang memberinya aneka keharuman, dan segala hal lainnya yang cuma dipelajari dari ibunya, Haseul. Semakin sering menatap lukisan itu, keingintahuan Wonwoo semakin menjadi, tapi Haseul selalu memberitahunya bahwa keindahan itu menyembunyikan keburukan di baliknya. Mau seberapa penasaran pun kamu, jangan pernah mengulurkan tanganmu ke sana, atau kamu akan terluka, ujar Haseul padanya selalu. Makanya, sejak awal eksistensinya hingga sekarang dia sudah beranjak dewasa dan sebentar lagi sudah bukan remaja, Wonwoo tidak bisa bilang kalau dia tahu seperti apa ‘Dunia’ itu. Walaupun dia seorang dewa, pergerakannya dibatasi. Wonwoo tidak bisa bilang kalau dia benci diperlakukan begini, tapi dia sangat berharap orang tuanya akan memperlakukannya setara ketimbang menganggapnya anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

Wonwoo meratapi nasib yang dikiranya akan selamanya seperti ini, seraya melamun mengumpulkan bunga, hingga ia menyadari seseorang berdiri cukup jauh darinya, menatapnya dalam diam bagaikan membeku. Penampilannya gelap dan terlihat kaku dengan bajunya yang mirip seragam militer, sangat kontras dengan pemandangan yang lembut dan berwarna-warni yang mengelilinginya. Jelas, Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Tapi mata mereka bertatapan sekilas, dan Wonwoo cuma bisa menawarkan senyum kecil, seolah meminta maaf. Orang itu adalah bagian dari lukisan, dan tangan Wonwoo tak boleh mencoba meraihnya. Padahal Wonwoo ingin memberinya bunga karena mungkin saja itulah yang membuat dia tertegun, bunga di kebun itu cantik-cantik. Sayangnya, Wonwoo tak berani melawan ibunya.

Lagipula pasti tidak akan ada kali kedua.

**

Namun, takdir memberikan Wonwoo jalan yang tak disangkanya. Dia bertemu dengan orang asing itu untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini dengan jarak lebih dekat, sebab dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menginjak rumput. Orang asing itu punya aura berbeda yang belum pernah Wonwoo temui sebelumnya. Dia pasti salah satu dari para dewa --Wonwoo yakin soal itu, tapi terus menerus disembunyikan di tempat yang tak terjangkau membuat Wonwoo sama sekali tak tahu siapa gerangan orang asing itu.

“Maaf,” ujar si orang asing, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, “Aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud buruk, aku cuma-

Mata si orang asing itu tidak menatap Wonwoo melainkan bunga di tangannya, “Crocus,” Wonwoo menaikkan tangannya agar si orang asing bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. “Kamu mau?”

Si orang asing terkesiap tak percaya, “Boleh?” ujarnya rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan. Wonwoo mengangguk.

“Tuh, aku punya cukup banyak di sini, dan kelihatannya kamu suka. Jadi ambil saja,” Wonwoo memberinya beberapa tangkai Crocus dengan tulus. Si orang asing menyambutnya dengan tidak terlalu yakin hingga bunga itu ada dalam genggamannya.

“M-makasih-” si orang asing melihat bunganya dengan tersipu sembari ujung-ujung jarinya mengusap kelopak bunga dengan canggung.

“Wonwoo.”

“Wonwoo?”

“Iya, namaku.”

“Makasih, Wonwoo,” ulang si orang asing. Wonwoo tersenyum.

“Kayaknya aku gak pernah lihat kamu di sekitar sini, yah, memang akunya juga jarang keluar dan bergaul sih. Tapi yang kayak gini menyenangkan juga. Jadi, yah, sama-sama. Terus, namamu?”

“Junhui...”

“Sama-sama, Junhui. Terus kalo...kalo kamu ketemu Haseul, sang dewi panen dan kesuburan, jangan bilang-bilang ya soal obrolan kita,” gumam Wonwoo, nadanya seperti memohon. "Aku janji nanti kamu boleh ambil bunga manapun yang kamu suka,” tambahnya cepat. Dilihatnya Junhui mengangguk mantap.

“Tentu, aku gak keberatan, kok.” Junhui tersenyum malu sebelum kemudian pandangannya menatap tanah.

Tatapan mereka bertemu lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu percaya pada orang yang baru saja ditemui, entah bagaimana terasa benar. Pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Seandainya saja.

Wonwoo bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir demikian. 

**

Junhui, atau bagaimana manusia menyebutnya sebagai “Dewa Dunia Bawah”, mungkin tidak tepat seperti yang orang bayangkan tentangnya. Meski terlihat garang sebagaimana pekerjaan dan tempat kerjanya, dia juga dewa yang agak pendiam dan canggung. Sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu, dunia bawah adalah satu-satunya tempat baginya, seolah tak ada tempat lain di semesta ini. Dia tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di dunia atas dan tiba-tiba saat ini kebalikannya. Cuma karena di sanalah sang dewa musim semi berada.

Junhui jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo secara alami dengan begitu cepat dia hampir tidak menyadarinya, bagaikan gravitasi. Seperti gravitasi, tak ada siapa pun yang mampu melawannya, bahkan seorang dewa dunia bawah sekali pun.

Wonwoo mungkin tak kenal Junhui, tapi Junhui tahu betul siapa dia, dan dirinya yang sangat menginginkan Wonwoo saat ini adalah pertanda buruk, karena Wonwoo adalah anak Haseul, sang Dewi Panen dan Kesuburan, dan sayangnya, Haseul tidak akan memberinya izin apalagi restu kalau Junhui mengutarakan niatnya melamar Wonwoo. Haseul begitu protektif dan kemungkinan tidak percaya pada Junhui dalam hal ini, makanya Junhui mencari jalan lain; membujuk Jeonghan, sang dewa langit yang juga suami Haseul, untuk menyetujui bahwa Jeonghan tidak akan keberatan Junhui mendekati Wonwoo. Lagipula, Jeonghan lebih santai daripada Haseul.

Junhui meluruskan jasnya sebelum memasuki ruang privat di sebuah restoran di suatu tempat di dunia manusia, disambut oleh saudaranya, Jeonghan sang dewa langit. Pertemuan ini sebenarnya pertemuan biasa walaupun nggak cukup sering, hanya hal yang mereka lakukan kalau lagi mau minum-minum. Biasanya, semua akan berjalan wajar dan lancar di antara mereka. Tapi setelah situasi baru-baru ini, Junhui cuma bisa berharap semua akan tetap lancar dan wajar seperti biasa.

"Lama gak ketemu, bor. Sibuk gawe nih kayaknya?" Jeonghan melihatnya masuk. Junhui cuma nyengir sambil menarik kursi dan bergabung dengan Jeonghan di situ. Jeonghan lalu menuang wine ke gelasnya, "Ini enak loh, salah satu yang terbaik dari yang pernah gue coba. Pas buat mabok," Jeonghan menyeringai.

“Kayak kita bisa mabok aja," Junhui mendengus.

"Seenggaknya kita selalu punya pilihan mau ikut kodrat kita atau sebaliknya. Hak istimewa para dewa," kata Jeonghan. Mata Junhui membulat. Jeonghan seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Mereka minum beberapa teguk lagi sembari mengobrol. Junhui perlahan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja kayu, mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus menyerah pada hasratnya kali ini saja; menjadi dewa yang bertingkah bagai manusia. 

"Gue ketemu sang dewa musim semi. Dua kali," Junhui memulai.

"Menarik," tanggap Jeonghan santai, dagunya bersandar pada tangannya. "Manis, kan, dia? Lo naksir?"

"Gue tergila-gila," jawab Junhui, singkat tapi yakin, Jeonghan menyadarinya. Dia nyaris tidak bisa menahan seringainya.

Jeonghan meneguk sisa minumannya sebelum meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja, "Lo sodara gue dan pastinya, kalo restu gue bakal memberi lo kebahagiaan yang pantas lo dapetin, mana mungkin gue gak kasih. Tapi gue cuma Jeonghan. Bukan Jeonghan dan Haseul sekaligus."

"Gue tau, kok," ujar Junhui getir.

"Kenapa lo gak maju aja?" Jeonghan berkata dengan enteng, mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Junhui sambil berusaha menahan senyum yang hampir terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

“Gak bisa..”

“Belom juga nyoba.”

"Itu egois," Junhui ngotot, matanya tidak menatap Jeonghan seraya tangannya mengencang pada gelas di genggamannya. Jeonghan cuma terkekeh, menuang wine lagi ke dalam gelasnya.

"Gue bilangin aja nih, bro. Lo udah tau ke siapa gue memihak dalam hal ini."

**

"Kamu Junhui, dewa dunia bawah," Wonwoo mengatakannya di kali ketiga mereka bertemu, saat dia mengajari Junhui bagaimana merangkai bunga yang sederhana. "Berarti kamu mau mengambil nyawaku, ya?"

“Aku sih pengennya ngambil hati kamu.”

Wonwoo mengulum senyum yang membuat lutut Junhui lemas, "Gombal, ih."

"Lumayan lah, kalo kamu terhibur," Junhui tertawa, mencuri pandang pada Wonwoo seraya memperbaiki susunan bunganya, "Sekarang setelah kamu tau, apa kamu bakal suruh aku pergi?" Junhui nggak peduli betapa memelas dia kedengarannya, karena memang begitu. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Cuma ngerasa kalo harusnya aku udah tau. Jadi…" Wonwoo mengusap kelopak bunga dengan ibu jarinya, "Kamu cuma di dunia bawah aja selama ini?"

"Hmm, gak juga sih. Aku pastinya mesti ke atas juga, ke dunia manusia, urus kerjaan," Junhui nyengir. Dia lalu memandang mata Wonwoo yang nampak berbinar saat mendengar kata ‘Dunia Manusia’.

"Kamu pernah ke sana? Maksudku, dunia manusia?" Junhui mengangguk. "Pasti seru ya...aku selama ini cuma di sini aja. Aku udah hampir dewasa tapi orang tuaku gak pernah memperlakukanku begitu. Aku juga pengin ke sana suatu hari nanti," binar di mata Wonwoo meredup seolah dia baru mengutarakan hal yang mustahil terjadi.

"Nanti pasti bisa kok," Junhui meyakinkan, "Aku gak bilang itu tempat yang luar biasa, tapi punya pesonanya sendiri. Gak semua bagus, tapi juga gak semua jelek."

Wonwoo menggumam, "Aku tau, kok. Aku udah baca banyak tentang itu. Akuarium, taman ria, gunung, hutan, laut, manusia…" hitungnya dengan jari.

Wonwoo kelihatan betul-betul sedih dan itu membuat Junhui iba. Dia ingin menghibur Wonwoo dengan cara apapun yang dia mampu, tapi gak tau gimana. Wonwoo lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Junhui lurus-lurus, "Kalau aku memintamu membawaku keluar dari sini, apa kamu akan melakukannya?"

Kalimat itu telak memicu sesuatu dalam diri Junhui yang sempat diputuskannya untuk lebih baik dikubur saja selamanya. Tangannya mengepal di sisi, "Kenapa kamu percaya padaku? Kita ‘kan baru tiga kali bertemu."

Wonwoo mengerjap, seolah tidak menyangka Junhui akan menanyakan hal itu. Sebab baginya, alasannya sudah jelas.

“Kamu gak memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak.”

Mata Junhui melebar terhadap pernyataan Wonwoo yang menyalakan keberanian sekaligus kenekatan dalam dirinya. Junhui memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha tidak menghiraukan hasratnya itu. Akan tetapi gerbang dunia bawah mulai terbuka di bawah kaki, seolah bersiap menelan mereka ke dalam bumi.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Wonwoo," Junhui menatap lurus-lurus pada sang dewa musim semi. Wonwoo balas memandangnya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan sebelum dia akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya pada Junhui, menunggu.

Sebagai seorang dewa, Junhui tak pernah percaya pada mukjizat, apalagi mengharapkan itu terjadi padanya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi sekarang, tepat di depan matanya, dan dia memutuskan untuk percaya ketika dia menyambut tangan Wonwoo untuk membawanya ke dunia bawah. Api hitam menyelimuti tubuh mereka, menelan mereka hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain sepasang mahkota bunga yang mereka buat tadi; kelopaknya berhamburan, tampak mulai layu.

**

Junhui merasa menyedihkan.

Junhui merasa sangat menyedihkan, egois dan bersalah. Meskipun keadaannya adalah dia jatuh cinta sampai tergila-gila dengan Wonwoo, dan sekarang mendapati sang dewa musim semi ada di sisinya, memberinya senyuman paling manis, tulus dan mempesona yang pernah Junhui lihat, Junhui tetap merasa parah. Sepenuh hatinya dia bahagia, tapi itu terasa seperti kebahagiaan yang terlarang dan tidak semestinya dirayakan. Perbuatannya ini jelas penculikan, tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Wonwoo sendiri yang memintanya.

(Dan bisa saja sang dewa musim semi menjampinya, tapi yang manapun Junhui tidak keberatan.)

Wonwoo malahan terlihat sangat gembira dalam pelariannya. Dia menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku di perpustakaan Junhui, kadang Junhui mengajaknya melihat dunia manusia dan berjalan-jalan di sana, makan hamburger -yang ternyata sangat disukai Wonwoo. Setiap hal kecil yang dilakukan Wonwoo bagai memenuhi dada Junhui dengan hal manis. Itu membuatnya tak nyaman -bukan dia membencinya, tapi itu membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah karena keinginannya untuk memiliki Wonwoo semakin kuat.

Mereka berjalan melintasi keramaian, kadang malam kadang siang. Seharusnya tak ada masalah bagi dewa untuk berjalan di tengah lautan manusia, tapi Wonwoo meminta Junhui menggandeng tangannya. Lalu karena dia tidak pernah pergi jauh sebelumnya, maka ketika Junhui harus melaksanakan tugasnya di dunia manusia, Wonwoo akan menunggunya dengan membaca buku di taman atau berjalan-jalan sendiri di museum, atau makan. Wonwoo tahu di dunia bawah dia tidak boleh makan apapun, kalau tidak dia tidak bisa pulang. Kalaupun Wonwoo mau memakan sesuatu yang berasal dari dunia bawah, Junhui sudah melarangnya sejak pertama kali mereka sampai di sana hari itu.

**

Junhui tersentak dalam lamunannya begitu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

“Kata abangnya, ini namanya sosis bakar,” ujar Wonwoo sembari memperhatikan Junhui menggigit sedikit makanan yang disodorkan padanya. “Tadi saat kutanya ini apa, dia melihatku seolah aku ini bodoh,” Wonwoo mengambil segigit lagi.

“Hei, biar aku bicara padanya,” kata Junhui tak terima. Tapi Wonwoo cuma tertawa, menggeleng.

“Nggak apa-apa, aku kan emang gak tau,” ujarnya enteng sebelum kemudian melanjutkan makan sosis bakarnya dengan lahap. Junhui tersenyum kecil pada kelakuan Wonwoo yang menurutnya benar-benar manis. Sosisnya habis tinggal tusukannya saja yang langsung dibuangnya ke tempat sampah. Wonwoo kemudian kembali pada buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Mungkin semua buku di kerajaan bawah itu sudah dibacanya, pikir Junhui. Wonwoo lalu membaca sebuah kalimat;

“Love is madness.”

Junhui mengerjap, “Apa? Gimana?”

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, “Aku cuma membaca. Menurutku itu kalimat yang menarik.”

Junhui cuma bisa nyengir canggung. 

Mereka lalu saling diam sejenak. Sebentar lagi mereka harus kembali ke dunia bawah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin Junhui tanyakan pada Wonwoo.

“Apa kamu nggak ingin kembali ke tempat orang tuamu?”

Wonwoo mendongak menatap Junhui sebelum kemudian menundukkan wajah. Dia tahu ini bukan hal yang benar, tapi dia ingin sekali menjadi egois untuk saat ini. Melakukan hal yang disuka, bepergian ke banyak tempat, hal-hal yang cuma Junhui yang mau memberikannya.

“Kamu gak suka aku nempel kamu terus, ya?” Junhui menggeleng.

“Aku yakin kita berdua tahu alasan dari pertanyaanku itu. Tapi kalau kamu masih ragu, tinggalah di tempatku sampai kamu siap,” tutup Junhui. “Balik yuk,” Junhui menggamit tangan Wonwoo yang menerimanya dengan patuh. Lingkaran hitam kembali muncul di bawah kaki mereka, bersiap membawa mereka pergi. Namun dari langit, turun butiran-butiran putih dingin, dari sedikit menjadi banyak. Wonwoo dan Junhui saling memandang, keduanya tahu itu bukan hal yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya di dunia manusia.

**

Haseul memandang ladang bunga yang tempat Wonwoo biasa berada --kini membeku, dengan tatapan hampa. Entah sudah bulan ke berapa anak satu-satunya itu hilang, dia tak bisa berhenti meratapi kehilangannya. Tangannya menggenggam sepasang mahkota bunga yang layu, dan dia mengenali salah satunya sebagai buatan Wonwoo, dan yang satunya lagi bukan. Seseorang kemudian menyentuh bahunya.

“Neng,” panggil Jeonghan pelan. “Sampai kapan neng bakal gini terus?”

“Sampe Wonwoo pulang, bang! Emangnya abang gak sedih anak kita hilang kayak gini? Abang kan orang tuanya juga!” air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Haseul. Jeonghan nggak tega dan nggak enak untuk berterus terang kalo alasannya tenang-tenang saja itu tak lain dan tak bukan karena dia tahu ke mana Wonwoo menghilang. Tapi kesedihan istrinya itu mengganggu keseimbangan di dunia manusia. Jeonghan lalu menghela napas.

“Neng gak bisa begini terus. Pasti neng tau keadaan dunia manusia sekarang kayak gimana. Musim dingin berkepanjangan, banyak panen gagal dan ancaman bencana kelaparan. Abang juga sedih, tapi kita juga punya tanggung jawab sebagai dewa, kan?”

Haseul menggigit bibir, “Abang gak ngerasain yang aku rasain! Udahlah pergi aja sana cari bini baru! Itu kan hobi situ!” ujar Haseul dengan jengkel sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Jeonghan sendirian di situ. Jeonghan lalu menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya memanggil si pembawa pesan.

**

“Hamba sama sekali tidak bisa menerka perasaan yang mulia saat ini,” seorang hamba berujar pada Junhui yang sedang duduk di tahtanya.

“Oh ya? Seperti apa?”

“Yang Mulia nampak luar biasa bahagia semenjak kedatangan sang Dewa Musim Semi, tapi juga dirundung kesedihan entah karena apa. Bukankah memilikinya di sisi Yang Mulia takkan memberi kesedihan apapun?”

“Sayangnya tidak begitu,” Junhui tersenyum getir sebelum kemudian gerbang ruangannya terbuka oleh seorang penjaga.

“Yang Mulia, Dewa Pembawa Pesan, Minghao, datang menemui anda. Dia mengatakan dia membawa pesan dari Jeonghan, sang Dewa Langit.”

**

Junhui menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja besar itu, Minghao duduk di seberangnya, melipat lengan. Mata mereka bertatapan, seolah keduanya sudah paham apa yang mau disampaikan dan siapa yang sedang dicari-cari bahkan sebelum mengatakan apapun.

“Di mana dia?” tembak Minghao.

“Tidak ada basa-basi, ya.”

“Gue ke sini untuk menyampaikan pesan, bukan untuk menyelidiki. Sang Dewa Musim Semi ada bersama lo entah di bagian mana di dunia bawah ini. Jeonghan minta gue untuk bilang sama lo, kalo lo mesti pulangin dia.”

“Baliknya sama lo?”

Minghao mengangkat bahu, “Cuma itu yang dia sampaikan. Asal lo tau aja, ketiadaan Wonwoo di dunia atas membuat ibunya benar-benar berduka, dan dampaknya fatal. Musim dingin terus berlangsung selama lebih dari 6 bulan sekarang. Kalau Wonwoo tidak segera kembali, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi.”

Junhui tercekat. Ini adalah hal yang sudah diduganya, lama sejak dia dengan nekatnya mengiyakan keinginan Wonwoo untuk ikut ke dunia bawah bersamanya. “Lalu? Jawaban lo?”

“Sampaikan ke Jeonghan, gue sendiri yang akan bawa Wonwoo pulang.”

**

Junhui berusaha memantapkan niatnya untuk membawa Wonwoo pulang, dan bersumpah bahwa bujukan apapun yang akan dilakukan sang dewa musim semi nanti, dia tidak akan terbawa. Junhui lalu memasuki kamar Wonwoo, yang terang dengan tempat tidur besar dan rak buku yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku yang dibelinya di dunia manusia. Wonwoo sedang duduk di atas sofa, membaca. Dia mengangkat wajah begitu mendengar Junhui masuk, tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Junhui. Itu akan jadi salah satu hal yang paling Junhui rindukan begitu Wonwoo pulang ke tempat ibunya nanti.

“Kamu kenapa?” Wonwoo memerhatikan Junhui, menggeser duduknya agar Junhui bisa berada di sebelahnya.

Junhui menangkupkan tangan ke wajahnya sebelum kemudian menatap Wonwoo, “Pulanglah, ke ibumu.”

Mata Wonwoo membulat. Biasanya, Junhui akan bertanya, bukan membuat pernyataan seperti ini. Junhui yang selalu memberinya apa yang dia mau, Junhui yang memberinya kebebasan yang tak pernah didapatnya dari orang tuanya.

“Kamu yang akan mengantarku...iya, kan?”

“Iya, makanya bersiaplah.”

Dengan berat hati, Junhui keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa dia takkan lagi mengalami hal semacam ini sama sekali tak bisa diterima Wonwoo. Hal bernama kebebasan, yang sekalinya dia rasakan akan membuatnya menginginkannya lagi. Mata Wonwoo kemudian tertuju pada buah delima, yang diletakkan bersama buah-buah lainnya, yang selalu disediakan walaupun para hamba itu tahu Wonwoo tak bisa memakannya. Tangan Wonwoo lalu meraih buah itu sebelum akhirnya menggigit dan menelannya.

**

Kebekuan meleleh begitu Wonwoo dan Junhui sampai di dunia atas. Padang bunga tempat mereka bertemu yang tadinya hanya berisi tanaman layu mulai hidup seolah bersukacita menyambut kembalinya sang dewa musim semi. Junhui dan Wonwoo berdiri berhadapan, keduanya berusaha tersenyum, “Terima kasih sudah mau bersamaku selama ini,” ujar Junhui. Wonwoo tersenyum.

“Terima kasih juga sudah mengajakku bicara duluan di pertemuan kita.”

“Pergilah, aku cuma bisa mengantarmu sampai sini,” Junhui nyengir.

“Kenapa?”

“Mana mungkin ibumu mau bertemu dengan penculik anaknya?”

Wonwoo mendengus, sebelum kemudian mencium bibir Junhui begitu saja. Junhui kaget bukan saja karena Wonwoo menciumnya duluan, tapi juga karena-

“Kita akan bertemu lagi,” tutup Wonwoo sebelum berbalik.

Di lidah dan bibir Wonwoo, ada rasa delima, dan sudah dari kemarin mereka sama sekali tak pergi ke dunia manusia.

**

Haseul menyambut kepulangan putranya dengan sukacita, menghambur memeluk anak tunggalnya itu erat-erat begitu Wonwoo terlihat dalam pandangannya. Wonwoo tentu saja merindukan ibunya tapi pikirannya tak lepas dari dunia bawah. Dia begitu ingin kembali. Entah apakah karena Junhui, atau juga karena dia sudah menelan delima dari dunia bawah itu. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum lega melihat istrinya ceria dan anaknya kembali dengan selamat. Walaupun ada sedikit hal yang menurutnya agak berbeda dari Wonwoo, Jeonghan tidak mau mempermasalahkannya.

Akan tetapi, hal yang tidak diacuhkan Jeonghan mulai nampak ketika Wonwoo, dengan tegas menyatakan kalau dia ingin kembali ke dunia bawah. Hal ini tentunya membuat Jeonghan dan Haseul tercengang. Bukan cuma karena Wonwoo biasanya anak yang pendiam dan penurut, tapi karena dia ingin pergi ke dunia bawah. Itu bukan hal yang umum, kebanyakan dewa manapun tak suka ke sana. Kecuali karena satu hal.

Haseul mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah putranya, “Nak...Sayang...kamu tahu itu bukan tempatmu, kan? Benar kan, bang?” Haseul menatap suaminya yang cuma diam memandang anaknya, menunggu Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

“Aku harus ke sana, apapun yang terjadi...aku ingin bertemu Junhui…”

Jeonghan lalu menghela napas panjang, “Kamu tahu kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi ke sana, kan?”

“Di sana tempatku,” ujar Wonwoo lugas.

“Won-!” Haseul masih berusaha membujuk putranya untuk berubah pikiran. Tapi Jeonghan menahannya. 

“Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi nanti,” tutup Jeonghan.

**

Junhui kurang lebih tahu apa yang menjadi persoalan dalam pertemuannya dengan sang dewa langit kali ini. Jeonghan terlihat meneguk minumannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bicara, “Jadi, lo apain anak gue?”

“Sumpah gue gak tau. Mending lo tanya dia.”

Jeonghan berdecak, “Lo pikir gue belom lakukan itu? Masalahnya, dia gak mau ngaku. Sekarang bini gue suruh gue meningkatkan penjagaan lah, apa lah, parno banget anaknya diculik lagi. Elah, dikekang mulu emang bakalan kabur juga tuh anak lama-lama.”

Junhui menimang gelasnya, menatap air yang miring kiri ke kanan saat ia menggerakkannya, “Kemungkinan besar,” Junhui memulai. “Dia memakan buah delima dari dunia bawah. Atas keinginannya sendiri, tanpa sepengetahuan gue.”

Alis Jeonghan berkerut, “Maksud lo?”

“Ya nggak gimana-gimana. Tapi udah terjadi, dan gak ada yang maksa dia.”

Jeonghan bengong sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Anjir, bener-bener. Lo gak bisa mabok alkohol tapi lo bisa mabok cinta gataunya.”

“Kan lo tau gue bucin banget sama tuh anak. Terus gimana sekarang?”

Jeonghan bersandar dan menghela napas, “Yaaa gue kudu bilang ke bini gue. By the way, itu anak udah lo apain aja ya?”

“Woi,” Junhui memutar bola matanya, “Sumpah gak gue apa-apain, gue ajak jalan-jalan doang. Sama gandengan tangan.”

“Tapi dia masih perawan gak?”

“Lah tanya dia dong, masa tanya gue?”

“Kan kali-kali aja. Ok sekarang serius lagi. Lo tau bini gue karetnya dua dan dia gak demen Wonwoo ke mana-mana sendiri. Tapi dengan keadaan ini, dia harus kompromi. Gue akan mengajukan enam bulan dia akan di tempat lo, dan enam bulan sisanya dia akan balik ke tempat ibunya.”

Junhui mengerjap, “Gimana gimana? Terus dia ngapain enam bulan di tempat gue?” tanya Junhui bego.

“Ngosek WC. ya lu kawinin kek, apa gitu. Katanya lo naksir.”

Junhui terhenyak di bangkunya. Waktu dia bangun pagi ini, yang diprediksikannya cuma, harinya akan terlewati dengan bekerja seperti biasa. Bukan tiba-tiba disuruh ngawinin anak orang.

“Gue akan bilang gini juga ke bini gue. Lo sebaiknya temui Wonwoo, sisanya akan gue atur.”

**

Harum bunga semerbak di sepanjang ladang, mekar dan berwarna warni dalam udara hangat mengelilingi sang dewa musim semi yang justru terlihat muram. Dia sesekali melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari apakah Junhui akan muncul lagi dan membawanya pergi. Wonwoo lalu mengumpulkan kelopak bunga yang berguguran, mencium harumnya dan menghempaskannya ke udara, hingga kelopak-kelopak itu berhamburan menempel di rambutnya. Tapi tangan seseorang mengambil kelopak-kelopak itu, “Padahal kamu manis dengan kelopak bunga yang tersangkut di rambutmu.”

Wonwoo seakan tak percaya matanya. Itu Junhui. Dia langsung memeluknya erat. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu membuncah, entah apakah karena dia memang jatuh cinta pada sang dewa dunia bawah, atau karena dia memakan delima itu.

“Apa ayahku sudah bicara padamu? Apa kamu akan membawaku pergi?” tapi dilihatnya Junhui menggeleng dan Wonwoo sempat merasa tercekat. Dia malah meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

“Jadilah raja dunia bawah bersamaku, Wonwoo.”

Pertanyaan itu, Wonwoo memberinya jawaban dengan ciuman di bibir Junhui.

**


	2. epilogue(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sum random short stories after the marriage

//

Haseul sadar, meski anak satu-satunya itu pendiam, tapi sebagai sang dewa musim semi, Wonwoo selalu memberikan suasana tempat manapun seakan cerah, hangat, harum bunga, dan segala hal yang dikaitkan dengan peran dewanya. Seolah kegelapan dan hal-hal muram tak akan diasosiasikan dengannya sama sekali.

Memang, dengan keadaan Wonwoo yang sudah menelan delima dari dunia bawah, Haseul harus kompromi bahwa 6 bulan Wonwoo akan ada bersamanya, dan 6 bulan sisanya dalam setahun, Wonwoo akan bersama dengan…

Haseul cuma bisa menarik napas ketika dia melihat Wonwoo membawa orang itu ke dalam. Kamarnya. Mereka berduaan di sana. Entah apa yang dilakukan tapi Haseul tidak mau menyerah pada rasa penasarannya. Pokoknya dia anti ngintip pengen ngintip club sekaligus anti nguping tapi pengen nguping club.

Berbagi masing-masing 6 bulan untuk tiap pihak, tapi tetep aja dewa dunia bawah bisa jalan ke dunia atas kalo dia mau. Terutama saat alasannya nengokin pasangan.

"Tuh laki ngapain sih bang, masuk-masuk kamar anak kita," keluh Haseul sambil ngupas mangga. Jeonghan yang duduk nangkring sambil cemilin mangga yang udah dikupas cuman komentar seadanya.

"Ya dia lakinya, neng. Masa gak boleh masuk-masuk. Masuk kamar, masuk yang laen," Jeonghan nyaris tersedak ketika istrinya membanting pisau ke lantai. Manyun, menahan nangis. "Jangan nangis ah, ntar asin dong mangganya."

"Abang maah," Haseul merajuk, "Eneng gak rela! Wonwoo kan masih kecil, bang!"

"Kalo emang masih kecil mah eneng dudukin dia tuh, di strollernya."

Haseul masih manyun, sekarang motong mangga gaya sarang tawon, "Semoga aja nih laki baek-baek, bukan tukang ngelaba kayak mertuanya."

Jeonghan cuma bisa menghela napas, "Yailah neng, abang kan deket neng trus belakangan. Mau ngelaba ama siapa? Pot kembang?"

"Halah, abang marenan ngelaba kan, ke si Mina," Haseul memicingkan mata.

"Sumpah neng, abang cuman nanyain obeng sama dia."

"Cot."

******

Epilog II

"Gua perhatiin…"

"Ngapa."

"Lu kaga ada acara buka-bukaan apa gitu sama anak gua?"

"Udah buka-bukaan, kok. Buka mata, buka jendela, buka pintu, buka tutup panci."

"Jebol gawang. Ngamar mulu juga saban ngapel."

"Ngamar juga maen papji."

Jeonghan cuma bisa tepok jidat.

"Dianya masih malu. Ya udah," kata Junhui santai. Jeonghan geleng-geleng kepala. "Lagian guenya belom siap juga bang. Dia kayak polos banget gitu."

Jeonghan mendengus, "Halah, polos juga lu dicipok duluan, kan?"

Junhui nyaris keselek cendol.

******

Epilogue III

Junhui cuma bisa nyengir pas dia kegep pengen nyelonong masuk rumah sama Haseul, yang alhasil bikin dia dapet pelototan penuh curiga dari sang mamah mertua yang masih parno anaknya bakal dibawa kabur lagi. Yailah si ibu, udah resmi jadi suami, baru juga kemaren hajatan, masa iya mau ngumpet-ngumpet terus? Lagian, sesuai kesepakatan, sekarang ini lagi masanya Wonwoo untuk tinggal di dunia atas. Junhui gak berhak bawa dia ikut ke dunia bawah.

"Hehe, sore tante," sapa Junhui canggung.

"Tante, tante, emang kapan saya kawin sama om kamu?!"

Bener kata Jeonghan, bininya emang karet dua. "Wonwoo ada, tante?" Ya ada, lah. Orang dia yang minta disamperin.

"Dalem. Cuci tangan dulu sebelom ketemu anak gue," ujar Haseul ketus sambil berlalu.

******

Wonwoo menyambut Junhui dengan kecupan di pipi begitu suaminya masuk, "Kamu kok lama masuknya? Padahal aku udah denger suara kamu dari tadi."

Junhui menghela napas, "Digoreng dulu sama mertua," akunya pasrah sambil melepas jas.

"Maafin bundaku, ya."

"Gapapa. Gitu juga dia kan ngelahirin dan ngebesarin kamu yang abang sayang banget."

Wonwoo mesem, "Tuh kan, gombal lagi."

"Boleh dong, udah sah ini," Junhui mencium rambut Wonwoo, "Udah makan belom, yang?"

******

Bunyi video game dari hape Junhui sayup-sayup terdengar di kamar Wonwoo. Eh? Junhui aja? Wonwoo nya nggak? Kali ini demikian, soalnya Wonwoo lagi gelendotan manja sama suaminya, sembari mereka berdua saling bersandar di atas kasur. Junhui mengalihkan pandangan sedikit dari layarnya, menatap pasangannya yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Lengannya merangkul tubuh Wonwoo, "Kesayangan aku lagi mikirin apa, sih?" Tanyanya lembut.

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab, cuma duselin mukanya ke Junhui lebih dekat sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Junhui. Ada rona di pipinya.

"Bukan apa-apa, kamu lanjut main aja. Aku nonton."

Junhui menangkap kalo Wonwoo mungkin belom pengen bicara, makanya dia iyain aja dan lanjut main, sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan tangan Wonwoo mengusap dadanya, perlahan melepaskan kancing bajunya. Junhui mengerjap bingung.

"Abang bukan intel, jadi abang gak ngerti kalo kamu kode-kodean, sayang."

Wonwoo menunduk, "Abang pengen gak sekarang?"

"Apanya?"

"Tidur. Sama aku."

"Lah ini kan kita lagi rebahan."

"Iih bukaaan. Maksud aku…"

Junhui masih gak nangkep. Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga suaminya, berbisik.

"Bikin anak sama aku."

Junhui menjawil hidung Wonwoo dengan gemas, "Aiih kamu maah, kalo di sini nanti dilempar batako gak sama bunda?"

"Bunda gak bakal segitunya," kilah Wonwoo yakin.

"Jaga-jaga, sayang. Abisnya kamu kan disayang banget."

"Kalo abang sayang gak sama aku?"

"Aduh, coba belah dada abang aja deh."

"Ih, alay."

"Ih, gemes."

Mereka berdua pun cekikian sambil bermesra nista di kamar, sementara di luar…

"Udah, neng? Udah belom? Abang otw muntah nih, denger gombalan si Junhui."

"Bang, itu kok jadi sepi siih? Wonwoo diapain baaang?" Haseul histeris, mengguncang bahu suaminya.

"Abang yakin itu lagi dimasuk-masukin," Jeonghan lempeng.

"APANYA!!?"

"Pinggiran seprenya, neng."

"Abaaangggg!!" Haseul ngegebukin lakinya.

******


End file.
